


Pale Blushing Moon

by Applefallarchive



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, rockstar pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefallarchive/pseuds/Applefallarchive
Summary: Being a rockstar is one of the greatest fucking things in his life.





	Pale Blushing Moon

**Author's Note:**

> omg

Being a rockstar is one of the greatest fucking things in his life.

Pete loves it, loves the high he gets during a show and all the screaming fans, he loves the way the energy just weaves its way through his body and makes him scream right back at the fans. It’s been years since his first show and he still feels like this after every single one.

He never thought Arma would get as big as it has, playing sold out shows in arenas. It was a very niche type of band and Pete always thought it would crash and burn before it left the Chicago scene. It very nearly had, multiple times, but they always worked out their differences in the end and pushed harder to get Arma off it’s feet and into the air.

Hard work has definitely paid off, Pete thinks as he gazes out into the crowd. They’re playing a small venue tonight, something intimate like they haven’t done in a while, and Pete loves it. He can see everyone’s faces and their reactions to the music they play, and that’s one of the greatest things ever.

Towards the very end of the show, a face catches his attention. It’s of a pretty blond brown boy, looking too young to be in the club and looking lost in the music. He’s a different sight than the other people around him, metalheads and punk people dressed in black. He’s dressed in a blue shirt that stands out against the crowd, and it’s like he’s an angel under the shitty club lights. Pete’s instantly entranced by him and the way he moves his body.

They end the show and Pete catches the boy’s eyesight. The boy’s eyes widen and he grins at Pete – Pete can’t help but grin back and point at him. It makes the boy shout joyfully, silently, among the other yells of the concert goers.

It’s not until a little while later, when he’s in his dressing room, that he can breathe. Pete’s wound tight from the show, energy pent up and needing to be released. His hands jitter – before the band got big he took out this energy and adrenaline by getting in fights. Now that Arma’s gotten bigger he can’t do that and resigns himself to pacing around in the small room, shaking his hands. It’s the best he can get.

A knock at the door gets his attention. He stops still before heading over to the door and unlocking it. Pete pulls it open and the same blond brown boy stands in front of him. Now that he’s closer to him he can see that his eyes are a blue green color like the sea, he can see the drying sweat on his forehead and in his damp hair. Pete’s never seen someone so gorgeous.

And yet, he’s not sure how this fan got backstage. “Did you sneak back here?” Pete asks, eyebrows drawing together. It’s the only thing he can think of. There’s no other reason for someone out in the crowd to be backstage right now. Strangely, Pete doesn’t find himself caring as he stares down at the boy.

The boy nods. “Yeah. I wanted to meet you.” The boy tells him, confidence seeming to waver and suddenly turning shy. It’s a cute look on him, pink blush flooding his cheeks and his eyes dropping down to the floor. “You guys play a great show.”

Pete smiles and ushers the boy into the room before locking the door once more. “Thanks, man. I saw you, out there in the crowd, I mean.” Pete says, rubbing at the back of his neck. He’s still high off show energy, and he can’t stop staring at the boy’s lush lips. “What’s your name? I’m Pete.”

“Patrick.” The boy says, turning his gaze back up to him. Patrick licks his lips and leaves a wet shine to them, something that makes a lazy shock of arousal shoot through Pete. He’s never been interested in boys like Patrick, cute and blond and thick in all the ways everyone else he’s ever fucked isn’t. It’s strange, he’s usually into skinny scene boys that never gave more than their name and never managed to sneak their way backstage. “I’m not fully convinced you actually pointed at me.” Patrick confesses, pushing damp hair out of his face and laughing sweetly. Pete’s hooked already, hardening slightly.

Pete swallows. “Well, Patrick. What would you like? An autograph, picture, something?” Pete asks, hands shaking with energy still. He wants to fuck the energy away, wants to fuck Patrick right on the dirty dressing room couch he has. He wants it, and when Patrick drops his eyes to the tent in his jeans, Pete knows he wants it too.

He walks closer, Patrick backing up as he walks close. Pete crowds him up against a wall and breathes hot against his ear. “I know what you want. I know why you snuck back here.” Pete murmurs, dropping his voice lower. He knows he’s hot and he knows how to work it in the best ways. “You wanna get fucked by Pete Wentz? Hmm?” It’s narcissistic of him to talk like this, but he knows. At the same time it makes his heart sink – Patrick’s no different from any other boy he’s fucked in a rush.

Patrick lets out a whimper that makes Pete harden completely, toes curling in his shoes. “Um, I-I, n-not initially.” Patrick stammers out, not objecting when Pete pins his hands above his head. “I-I wanted t-to talk, but then, then I, fuck, you’re really hot.” Patrick manages to get out, eyes squeezed shut like he’s afraid of what Pete’s thinking. “You know?”

It gives Pete hope. “I know.” He bites lightly at Patrick’s neck then, eliciting another whimper from Patrick, sweet music to his ears. “Me either. But damn, your fucking lips… Patrick, you’re so damn sexy, I swear.” Pete says, pulling away for a moment to see Patrick’s reaction. It’s one of shock and confusion, his eyebrows drawn together like no one’s ever complimented his looks. “Believe me, I saw you out in that shitty crowd and you’re like no one I’ve ever seen at our shows.”

A smile makes it’s way across Patrick’s face as he grows shy again. “Let me blow you.” Patrick says, voice softer than it’s been. He’s the picture of innocence and Pete should feel some sort of sickness towards himself – the fact that he’s loving it. Maybe that’s why Patrick’s so appealing to him. Every other boy he’s fucked looked as dirty as Pete felt when fucking them, Patrick looks sweet and cute and everything Pete loves.

It’s why he cups Patrick’s face in his hand and kisses him, something else he’s never done to his one night stands. He can feel it in his bones that Patrick’s something special, something different. He wants that in his life, for more than just one simple night. Patrick melts against his lips in the best way, arms going around Pete’s neck to tug him into a deeper kiss. Pete finds himself fucking loving it, even more than playing shows.

Pete breaks away first and Patrick still looks shy, but there’s a hazy look of lust in his eyes that makes Pete groan. “C’mon.” He murmurs, and Patrick drops to his knees at his words, quickly, eagerly, in a way that has Pete biting down on his lip hard. “Fuck.”

“I’ve dreamt of this before, you know?” Patrick tells him, voice still soft even as he unzips Pete’s jeans. “I’ve been a fan for years and I’ve always wanted to be in this position.”

Pete chuckles. “Always wanted to be on your knees for me?” He asks, not quite believing it, but when Patrick looks and nods vigorously, Pete changes his thinking. He can imagine it, sweet looking Patrick writhing in his own bed as he gets off to the thought of being on his knees for Pete. It’s hot and Pete wants to see that, wants to get Patrick in a proper bed to fuck him nicely. “Go on, then.”

Patrick nods again, pulling his jeans down to Pete’s knees and licking his lips. Pete’s hard in his briefs, straining against the fabric. Pete expects Patrick to pull them down and away, instead he leans forward and mouths hot against the fabric over his dick. It’s the worst kind of tease and Pete groans, hands sliding easily into Patrick’s hair. “Fuck, Patrick.”

Patrick giggles, another sweet noise from him that makes Pete’s dick twitch. Patrick continues his teasing, mouthing along his dick through the fabric until Pete yanks on his hair, tugging him back. “If you’re not gonna suck my dick, you might as well leave.” He growls. It’s an empty threat, though. There’s no way in hell that he would allow Patrick to leave the room at this moment. But it does the trick – Patrick’s eyes widen again and he dips his head in shame.

“Sorry.” Patrick whispers, hands on his thighs. “I want it to last.” Patrick offers in explanation, clearly struggling with his words. Pete’s confused for a moment before he gets it. Patrick thinks that once Pete’s done with him everything’s over. Had Patrick not wound Pete around his pinky finger so quickly, Pete would have agreed. But now, now Pete’s not letting him get away so easily.

Pete strokes his hair gently. “It will.” He promises, and Patrick smiles, eyes crinkling at the edges. Pete’s not sure he believes in love at first sight, but this is definitely something pretty damn close. With that Patrick pulls down his briefs, licking his lips at Pete’s dick.

He’s got a big dick. Pete knows it, and he loves letting people know it. Patrick definitely knows it. “Wow. I like your tattoo.” Patrick says, tracing a finger over the batheart tattoo he’s got on his lower abdomen. “Did it hurt?” Patrick asks before he drops his head down and mouths lightly along the base of Pete’s cock.

Pete groans, hand tightening in Patrick’s hair. “Wasn’t too bad.” He gasps out as Patrick traces his tongue up the shaft of Pete’s cock before dipping his head down again and taking the head into his mouth. “Fuck, your mouth. Made to suck cock, fuck.” Pete groans, and Patrick hums happily.

Pete’s impressed when Patrick sinks down onto his dick, taking him further and further into his mouth until he’s nuzzling at the base of his cock, saliva dripping from his chin. The wide-eyed innocent look Patrick gives him as he looks up through his lashes makes him groan and thrust forward, hand tight in Patrick’s hair.

Patrick splutters after a moment and Pete lets go, ashamed for a moment with his roughness. “Fuck, I didn’t-“ Patrick shakes his head though, coughing and wiping at his mouth before he gives Pete a lust filled look.

“Do it again.” Patrick says, and Pete groans again. That’s fucking hot. When Patrick takes him into his mouth again he thrusts up into the tight wet heat, making Patrick gag again, but Patrick powers through it. He’s not entirely sure what happens, but after a few thrusts Patrick seems to get the hang of it, his gag reflex disappearing as he begins to take Pete expertly.

It’s when Patrick whines, hand pressed to the front of his own jeans, giving Pete a begging look that he cums, hand tight in Patrick’s hair and hips thrust forward. Patrick takes it all, pulling away as Pete shakes. Pete comes down from the high breathing heavily, loosening the grip he has on Patrick’s hair.

“Please.” Patrick whimpers after a moment, looking up with cum on his face, and Pete sinks down shakily. It’s just occurred to him that Patrick hasn’t cum, and he yanks his jeans and boxers down easily, taking his dick into his hand and stroking hard. “Pete, Pete, oh, oh, please!” Patrick whines, and Pete kisses him again.

It’s a hot kiss, one that makes Pete wish he could get hard so quickly again. Patrick cums over his hand, crying out and burying his face in Pete’s neck. It’s so damn hot and Pete strokes him through it, admiring the way he looks. He’s not sure he’ll be able to ever have sex with someone else now.

They pant together, silent for the next few minutes until Patrick lifts his head and laughs. “Wow.” Patrick breathes, and Pete agrees. “That was great.”

Pete grins at him and kisses him again, against his better judgement. He wants more from Patrick – wants to get to know him and wants to see him again. He’s Pete Wentz, and he usually gets what he wants. “Give me your phone. I’ll put my number in it.” Pete says breathlessly, a hand cupping Patrick’s face and the other stroking through his hair gently.

Patrick struggles to find it for a moment but hands it over when he does, eyes wide. “Why?” He asks, wiping away the cum that’s on his face.

“Because there’s no way in hell that I’m letting you go. When tour is over, I’m gonna take you out on a date. How does that sound?” Pete asks, grinning at Patrick as he hands his phone back. Patrick stares back speechlessly for a moment before he leans in to kiss him again. It’s the first kiss Patrick has initiated, and Pete can feel the smile in it.

They pull away and Pete doesn’t want to let go. “That sounds amazing.” Patrick gushes, laughing happily.

Pete laughs too. Maybe he’s finally found something better than music.


End file.
